


【蝙超】送给男朋友的领带可以做什么

by lucelucid



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Dirty Talk, M/M, role-play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 克拉克和火柴马龙的录像带被布鲁斯看到了——————剧本杀/身份梗/伪NTR
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【蝙超】送给男朋友的领带可以做什么

“布鲁斯，不是要去看大都会芭蕾舞团的《火鸟》吗？”一身正装的克拉克从门后探出了头，乌黑的卷发被打理得很乖顺。

布鲁斯也穿着一身剪裁流畅的西装，白衬衫的扣子一丝不苟，深灰的马甲把他宽阔的脊背和紧窄的腰身收束得很好看。外套被脱下来扔在桌上，但他端端正正系着那条棕蓝色条纹的领带。那是克拉克挑选的情人节礼物，小记者咬牙花了一整个月的工资。上面的棕色纹理很温暖，总是让克拉克想起布鲁斯眼睛里融化的蜜糖。

可是布鲁斯现在显得很冷漠。他没有回答克拉克，他只是站在办公桌前，双手插在黑色西裤的口袋里，微微低着头，面无表情地注视着面前的电视屏幕。

“又遇到工作了吗？再不出发要迟到了。”克拉克走进来，关上门。转身的瞬间却一句话也说不出来了。

他紧张地咽了下口水，握紧拳，脸上红白交错。

屏幕上正在播放一段录像。小巷里黑漆漆的，被压在墙上的人裸露出了大片白皙的皮肤，在昏黑的夜色下几乎像是会反光。施暴的男人则长着一副络腮胡，侧对着镜头玩弄着身下的人那对过于丰满的乳肉，另一只手在挺翘屁股的臀缝间抽插，毫不留情地指奸那个咬着手臂努力想克制声响的年轻人。这画面几乎有些火辣了，如果不是视频的主角之一是克拉克的话。

“我正准备出发去接你下班，然后收到了这个包裹。”布鲁斯转身走到背光的沙发上坐下，终于抬起头看向克拉克，但是他半张脸埋在阴影里，看不清神色。

“不，我可以解释.......”解释什么呢？开始被火柴马龙以调查线索相威胁时克拉克还有些不情愿，但是后来他几乎完全沉浸其中了，任何看到了视频的人都不会错认他脸上的愉悦，不会忽略断续的呻吟中藏着的满足。

克拉克又咽了下口水，有些无措地注意到布鲁斯漫不经心打开了膝盖，这个姿势使他西装裤的裆部被撑起了紧绷的弧线，鼓胀的一团尤为显眼。

“过来。“布鲁斯半睁着眼看他。

克拉克走到沙发旁，乖乖跪坐在布鲁斯腿边。地毯很软，心理上的羞愧带来的不适要远大于身体上的。他用脸颊亲昵地蹭了蹭布鲁斯的膝盖。

克拉克本以为布鲁斯想要自己为他口交，他的指尖轻轻抚上恋人的胯间，却被布鲁斯温柔而坚定地推开了。布鲁斯把他压了回去了，肩膀上的力度不容拒绝。然后他拿起控制器，把屏幕转向沙发这边，一言不发地看着录像里克拉克的堕落样子。

克拉克几乎还能记起那晚火柴马龙的胡子擦过他肩头的触感。录像正播到他被火柴马龙抱起来压在小巷的墙上侵犯，膝盖挂在他强壮的臂弯里。这个街头混混的体格远超一般人强健，身高几乎和布鲁斯一样，轻易地举起克拉克操弄。高大的身型笼罩在克拉克身上，令人无法招架，充斥着克拉克的感官。当时克拉克被干得头昏脑胀，火柴那些下流话半个字都没听进去，也不知道自己迷迷糊糊说了些什么。于是现在视频里的录音几乎是在强迫克拉克填补记忆的空白。火柴那些下流粗俗的羞辱让他忍不住发抖。

“布鲁斯......“克拉克的声音里带着一丝并非原意的哽咽，蓝眼睛里涌上了一点点泪水，目露乞求。

布鲁斯还是那副面无表情的样子目视前方，自顾自扯开拉链，把已经硬到直立的性器从黑色裤子里释放出来。硕大的龟头很饱满，形状流畅，顶端深粉色的光泽几乎有些诱人。

“你只能看着。“

他不知道是在说视频还是那根阴茎。

那根阴茎，克拉克忍不住颤栗了一下，意识到火柴马龙的性器也和布鲁斯很像。他被布鲁斯操熟了的后穴几乎是毫无抵抗地接受了火柴马龙，尽管大脑还有几分残存的理智，甬道却已经热情地变成了施暴者的样子。克拉克甩了甩头，为自己把恋人和那个混混对比感到十分羞愧。他不知道自己为什么会这样想，一定是视频里两人交错的喘息把他的脑子搞糊涂了。年长的恋人一贯克制又温柔，才不会像火柴马龙一样一时兴起就把他按在脏兮兮的小巷里来一发。

但那晚......那晚确实是个意外，事后克拉克不知道该如何向布鲁斯坦白，就像现在他也不知道该如何请求布鲁斯的原谅。小镇男孩咬了咬嘴唇，开始脱衣服。

布鲁斯的目光终于落到了克拉克身上。

克拉克害羞到耳根都红了，先脱掉外套，然后扯下鞋袜和西裤，指尖颤抖着一颗颗解开衬衫的扣子。他线条流畅的肉体和雕塑般饱满的肌肉逐渐显露，鼓胀的胸部再次被展示于人前，领口间隐隐约约能看到乳头，粉嫩的乳尖在布鲁斯的注视下颤巍巍的。

布鲁斯猛地站了起来，眼睛幽深，虹膜边缘猫眼石一样的绿色让克拉克恍惚间有种被猎捕的错觉。但是他没时间去细想，因为布鲁斯单手拽着他的衬衫领子，把他丢进了沙发里。他的恋人看上去已经在爆发的边缘了，但仍然克制着自己。布鲁斯背对着屏幕，随意地扯开领口，解下克拉克送的那条领带，然后掐着克拉克的腰把他的屁股拖过来。克拉克被吓到了，回过神以后配合地褪去了自己的内裤，有些难堪地意识到他也已经湿了。

但是布鲁斯没有动，他手上把玩着棕蓝条纹的领带，打量着克拉克。克拉克呜咽了一声，不知道自己该不该乞求布鲁斯。好在布鲁斯没有让他等太久，在他想清楚之前布鲁斯就俯下身，动作却不是克拉克预期中的任何一种。他把玩着克拉克半硬的性器，慢条斯理地把领带绑在克拉克阴茎的根部然后收紧。

“不要弄脏它，我以后还要用。“

被绑缚的滞涩感难以忽视，但是布鲁斯语气中那种不容置疑的支配感更让克拉克无法招架，他颤抖着吻上布鲁斯的嘴唇，在布鲁斯激烈的回吻里粗重地喘息着。

他们难舍难分地纠缠了一会，这个吻的体验太好了，克拉克很享受布鲁斯这种真实的回馈，他的性器完全硬起来了，但是唇齿间布鲁斯的气息让他无暇去在意收紧的布料。室内紧绷的气氛慢慢放松下来，布鲁斯紧绷的肌肉也是。

然后录像里响起了一声火柴马龙的低吼。

克拉克下意识抬头，屏幕里他跪在小巷的石板路上，在被内射后用嘴给火柴马龙清理。还有这一段？他怎么完全不记得了。下一秒克拉克的头就被按回了布鲁斯的肩膀，室内刚刚放松下来的气氛荡然无存。布鲁斯直接狠狠地挺身进入了他，而克拉克热情的穴口毫无阻塞地吞了下去，丝绒般的穴肉乖乖包裹起了布鲁斯。

“该死的，他录像是想干什么？今后继续勒索你？”，布鲁斯愤怒地质问着，灼热的吐息喷进克拉克的耳朵，“你被他干过几次？”他抬高克拉克的屁股扇了一巴掌。“你打算什么时候告诉我？”布鲁斯边问边用过分的力度撞击着克拉克的前列腺，掐着克拉克腰侧的铁腕几乎能留下青紫的痕迹。“我真应该把你关起来。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿，几乎像是想要把克拉克操进沙发里一样凶狠地顶弄。

克拉克没法回答，他紧紧咬住嘴唇忍住想要高潮的冲动，偶尔泄露出两声闷哼。布鲁斯冷笑一声，一只手往下滑，托起克拉克的囊袋粗暴地揉捏，带茧的指节刻意刺激着会阴，让克拉克抖个不停。敏感点被内外一起刺激着让克拉克疯狂绞紧甬道，从布鲁斯那里榨出一声低沉的呻吟。克拉克的性器红通通地肿胀着，忍不住低声哀求起布鲁斯。

“谁都能把你操的这么好听吗？”布鲁斯把克拉克抱起来，转过身掐着克拉克的脖颈，逼迫他和布鲁斯一起看着屏幕上的画面。“该死的！你在那条肮脏的巷子里射了几次？不怕被我夜巡的时候看到？”

克拉克抽泣着，在布鲁斯的钳制下只能小幅度摇着头，含糊地道歉。

“你想要人看到是不是？在落地窗上干你怎么样？让整个哥谭都能看到你这个样子。”

克拉克缩瑟着，泪水从蓝眼睛里涌了出来，顺着脸颊滴落到布鲁斯皮肤上。但布鲁斯不为所动，抱着克拉克朝整面透明的玻璃窗走去。

“不要，别这样......布鲁斯......”克拉克不停地哭，双臂环住布鲁斯的后颈，把脸埋进他的肩头。

然后克拉克感到一阵天旋地转，他被布鲁斯放到了办公桌后面的黑色椅子上。但是布鲁斯把椅子转了过来，椅背朝向落地窗，同时自己的双臂卡在两边扶手上，身体前倾。这个充满占有欲的姿势让克拉克的视野里除了布鲁斯以外什么也看不到。

“想都别想！”布鲁斯低吼。“你是我一个人的！”

他抬起头，布鲁斯眼睛里燃烧的怒火吓了克拉克一跳，他的额角甚至迸出了青筋。布鲁斯瞳孔中那种真实的痛苦完全能灼伤克拉克，克拉克的抽泣突兀地停了，瞪大眼睛看着布鲁斯。他小心翼翼环住布鲁斯的背，安抚着对方紧绷的肌肉。

“没事了，没事了，你知道那不是真的。”

布鲁斯的脸颊贴着克拉克光裸的皮肤，能清晰感觉到在颤抖。克拉克双手捧起布鲁斯的头，直视着对方的眼睛。“我是你的，只是你的。”他吻着布鲁斯又补充“这是真的。”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯在他唇齿间模模糊糊地说，“你的演技太差了。”

“是你的演技太好了！“克拉克抗议道，决定忽略布鲁斯把他抱的紧到有些疼的手臂。

然后他们又恢复了剧本之外的、平时那种舒缓的节奏。布鲁斯解开束缚着克拉克的领带，温柔地爱抚克拉克充满力量与美感的肌肉，双手轻轻游走过流畅的脊沟。几乎为那美丽的曲线和弧度感到目眩神迷。克拉克在他的触摸下哼唧着，迫不及待把布鲁斯半褪的马甲和衬衫全部扒光，着迷地感受着布鲁斯肌理上的伤疤和凹痕，伸出舌头热情地一一舔舐过去。

克拉克如愿以偿地给布鲁斯口交了。在红太阳光下克拉克抑制不住咽反射，因此只是浅浅地吞吐着，柔软的舌头舔过阴茎，偶尔轻轻含住一点囊袋。布鲁斯很有耐心，并不催促他，只是打乱了克拉克的黑发，手指穿梭过蜷曲的发丝，抚摸克拉克卖力的小脑袋。

最后他们在浴室一起清理时又难舍难分地吻到了一起，克拉克靠在布鲁斯身上懒洋洋地问，

“所以我们还要不要看《火鸟》？”

“当然，票是下周的。”

“说起来氪星也有火鸟。”克拉克打了个哈欠，

“是氪星的神话传说，火鸟神和黑漆漆的夜翼神是好搭档......”

**Author's Note:**

> 剧本是两个人一起敲定的背景，喊action以后自由发挥。然后布鲁斯越想越气......
> 
> 本来还有后续的蝙蝠侠发现超人和联盟资助人搞上了，但是布鲁斯太入戏了，演不了，只能作罢了（摊手）


End file.
